


Cover Art for 'A Study In Auto-Signatures, Sniper Dolphins, and Sex Holidays' by cwb

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'A Study In Auto-Signatures, Sniper Dolphins, and Sex Holidays' by cwb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study In Auto-Signatures, Sniper Dolphins, and Sex Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967874) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/a%20studi%20in_zpsty3razqd.jpg.html)


End file.
